Shop
The Shop is unlocked at Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). The Shop offers Cards, Chests, Gems, Gold, and occasionally Special Offers. In the Shop, these can be purchased for Gold, Gems, or real money, providing an easy and always accessible way to obtain these commodities. Daily Deals *Every day, up to 6 offers are present in the shop (at least 4 offers are present for all levels; a 5th is added at Level 7 and a 6th at Level 9). * These offers range from free gifts to Cards to Chests. *Bought chests do not advance your Chest Cycle. *Free gifts can be for Gold, Gems, a free card every Epic Sunday, or even a Silver/Golden Chest. They are not guaranteed to appear in the shop, however. *The selection of Cards in the shop changes daily. **Below Arena 10, this selection is chosen from all non-Legendary cards unlockable from your Arena, including those you have not unlocked yet. **At Arena 10, Legendary cards will show up approximately once in a week in the shop, again including those you have not unlocked yet. **During each three-month period, every card that is eligible to show up in the shop is guaranteed to show up at least once. *These cards are offered in the Shop in packs of certain sizes. The pack can be offered for Gold or Gems. Regardless of whether it is offered in Gold or Gems, the cost for a particular rarity is directly proportional to the number of cards in that pack. **Common cards are offered for 10 Gold each or 0.5 Gems per card. **Rare cards are offered for 100 Gold each or 5 Gems per card. **Epic cards are offered for 1,000 Gold each or 50 Gems per card. **Legendary cards are offered for 40,000 Gold each. **Shop Card Price Calculator *Gold can be offered for Gems as a daily deal. *Epic and Legendary Chests can be offered in the Shop as a daily deal. **Epic Chests cost varying amounts of Gold depending on the Arena. It costs 500 Gold for every Epic card inside the Epic Chest. For example, an Epic Chest in Builder's Workshop (which contains 15 Epics) will cost 7,500 Gold. **Each Legendary Chest costs 500 Gems. Specific Card Chest Offers *When a card is about to be released, it will be shown as a special limited-time offer. The form of such offers has varied from time to time. Currently, players at Arenas high enough to unlock that card will have the opportunity to buy a certain amount of Chests that guarantee that card, depending on the rarity of the card on offer. **Common Cards will appear in Giant Chest offers, with at least half of all Common Cards (or 40% of all cards) guaranteed to be that card. **Rare Cards will appear in Giant Chest offers, with at least half of all Rare Cards (or 10% of all cards) guaranteed to be that card. **Epic Cards will appear in Magical Chest offers, with at least half of all Epic Cards (or one sixtieth of all cards) guaranteed to be that card. **Legendary Cards will appear in Super Magical Chest offers, with increased probability of getting that card. If you fail to get one offered card in one Super Magical Chest, the next Chest will guarantee one. *Such Chest offers may also appear when a Special Event Challenge featuring an existing card takes place, or when you request the same card many times in a row in your Clan. Special Boost Offers *These offers are also occasionally available for a limited period of time. Each boost lasts 7 days and costs 300 Gems. *Victory Gold Boost: You victory gold increases by 300. You can get a maximum of 3,000 extra gold each day through this offer which means up to 24,000 gold can be obtained for 300 Gems. *Crown Chest Boost: Your Crown Chests contain twice as many cards and gold. *Chest Speed Up Boost: Each Chest unlocks twice as fast. Treasure Chests *You cannot buy Wooden, Golden, Crown, or Clan Chests. *Chests bought in the shop have no opening time, and therefore, can be immediately opened after purchase. *The arena number of a chest you get corresponds with your current Arena. *The price for each varies according to your current Arena. *Different chests give you different rewards. Super Magical Chests have a higher chance of getting legendaries than Magical Chests, which in turn have a higher chance of getting some than Giant Chests. *The better the Chest is, the better the contents (more gold, more cards, and higher rarity of the cards) will be. For instance, the Magical Chest drops a variety of cards (various Commons, Rares and some Epics, and possible Legendaries). On the other hand, it is very uncommon to get cards with a higher rarity than Rare in a Giant Chest, instead, you get a large amount of 1-2 Commons (80+ combined or higher dependent on Arena) and a good amount of Rare cards (could be over 50, depending on arena). Gems *The price of Gems depends on the player's country. *There are 6 Gem bundles available to be purchased. Gold *There are 3 Gold bundles available to be purchased. Value This table summarizes the value in USD of various purchases in the game. *The bucket and fistful of Gems leave the player with 20 Gems after converting the full amount to gold. **These prices are listed at the Gem cost to buy them at Arena 7. Arena Packs *Arena Packs are special offers that cost real money to buy. *There are 9 different Arena Packs, one for each Arena (other than Arenas 1 and 2). The Arena Pack that appears in your shop corresponds to your current Arena; for example, if you are in Arena 4, the offer will be an Arena 4 Pack. *They appear for the first two days after you reach a new Arena, and afterwards they will appear once a week if they are not purchased. *The Arena Packs are one-time special offers, so if you purchase an Arena Pack belonging to a certain Arena, you will never see it again. *There is a 25% chance that an Arena Pack from a lower Arena is available, as a means of variety. *Each Arena Pack contains a fixed amount of Gems and Gold, as well as a fixed type of Chest. The Chest received contains cards from their Arena and below, and opens immediately. History *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update changed the Silver and Golden Chests available in the shop with Giant and Super Magical Chests. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update changed the cost rate of all cards in the shop to a linear growth (from exponential growth) and made it possible for Legendary Cards to appear in the Shop for the players who have reached the tenth Arena. In addition, it redesigned the shop, adding a shopkeeper holding an animated clock. After this update, it is also possible to have two Commons, Rares, or Epics in the Shop on a single day. *On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update added Card Release Offers, which allowed players to purchase copies of any newly released non-Legendary card for Gems. It also added Arena Packs, one-time offers which offered chests, gold and gems for real-world money. *On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update reduced the cost of Epic cards in the shop by 50% - the cost of the first Epic in the shop would be 1,000 Gold instead of 2,000. fr:Magasinde:Shopit:Negoziopl:Sklep Category:Features Category:Calculators